conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Plans for the Future (Oppi) (Dendrius Galaxy)
COLONIES 'The Oppi Laari is looking at many more planets to colonise for their magnificent empire, there is many in the immediate vicinity of Laari territory or within starship range. -''Kisun A rogue planet floating without a star, but it has incredible rich deposits of rare materials and crude oils and various heavy elements necessary to generate the electroplasmic field that Oppi spacecraft require. The only pitfalls the planet suffers is its location, it is in deep space, so solar winds do not protect it, and it is too cold for a viable colony. A mining corporation has been given a contract by the Laari to establish a mining facility and operation on the planet. -''Upol A 1'' A planet orbiting the Upol system (named for the old leader of the Oppi-Laari) which is seemingly habitable, it is in the “goldilocks” zone and appears to harbour water in its atmosphere as clouds, however it seems to be too far away for a quick trip or have enough food or water to support the colonists. It seems to have some form of industrial life due to the levels of carbon dioxide and methane in the air, the Laari has filed that under the record for “military operations”. This is because the Oppi-Laari knows enough about early-industrial societies to know that they don’t take kindly to “strangers”. -''Ci'' The most ambitious project, the Oppi-Laari requires radium found on the gas giant to use in their spacecraft, they are unsure whether the removal of radium from the planet will cool it and destroy Oppen, or if they can land on it and mine it in the first place, there is ongoing research into Gaseous Colonies and more sustainable breathing and pressure-maintaining apparatuses. '''TECHNOLOGY The Oppi are advancing technologically incredibly quickly, it is projected that soon the Oppi with have the capability to travel to Upol A 1 for colonisation, their starships are getting cheaper, faster, and bigger. Their weapons are becoming more and more lethal, but they don’t exactly have a multitude of targets to use them on, in test environments the new weapons are revolutionary. Their colonial research into fields such as agriculture, terraforming and atmospheric generation are becoming more relevant and more important as the need to expand increases. It is believed that their weapons and ships will need to be much more powerful and advanced in the situation that they encounter an alien species for the first time. ALIEN CONTACT The Oppi are aware that extraterrestrial life does exist, they have seen it on Sharia 3, Frihtz 21 and Twin A. It is a common scientific fact that there is intelligent and complex life in the universe. The Laari has no doubts that soon they will encounter another spacefaring race; they have already discovered a derelict ship belonging to an alien species. They are prepared to take it peacefully if possible, it has been decided that the best course of action for the Oppi is to make friends in this new world they will find themselves in, to act as buffer and/or protector states.